the 67th Hunger Games
by percabethfreak
Summary: So, this is a story about a girl from district 4 named Amoura whose life gets turned upside down when she is reaped into the hunger games. hers mentors, one of my favorite characters in the books finnick ordaire is going to be in it along with some others from the books. this is an syot and it is still open! i have a story labeled "submit your own tribute so reveiw them their! R&R!


**So this is my first story and its about a girl from district four who is put in the hunger games. It is a syot and there is a form in my "story " submit you own tribute. I still need tributes so post them under story. I am currently moving from Texas and so I'm in the car all day for the next few days. This is my first chapter so please reveiw and ill try and post the next chapter in the next few days.**

**I am currently writing /posting this story from my kindle fire so any grammatical errors can be blamed on auto correct... so that the first chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my characters. All hunger games credit goes to Suzanne Collins!**

The 67th hunger game

I stood in a box with all the other 14 year Old girls facing the stage. My friend sadie stood a few feet to my right. I looked towards the area roped off for twelve year olds and saw my little sister idris with a nervous expression on her face. It was her first reaping and she must have been scared out of her mind. I was scared as well, most kids were, I mean we could be picked to participate in the hunger games and most likely DIE. There were also the occasional volunteer who took others place for the chance of fame and fortune. She didnt have much of a chance of getting chosssen and The odds were completly in our family's favor and idris only had her name enterd in once. My family was lucky. My name was entered in 5 times, i did this every year, entering in my name 1 or 2 times over for tesserae, and then giving it to a family that needed it. My family was lucky enough to have enough to eat. My dad was a peacekeeper so we were well fed and had money and my mom owned a jewelry shop. My dad hated his job and wanted to be able to quit but being a peace keeper is a job for life. my dad became a peacekeeper when he was young to help pay the medical bills becase his mom had cancer and they were in debt. His mom died soon after that, but he was stuck with the job.  
I waited as a group of people walked up the steps and onto the stage. Finnick Ordair and Darcy Jergans, district fours mentors this year, sat down along with Andromeda King district 4's escort. Finnick had won the 65 games. Also Finnick was a gorgeous. He was a God in the district, beautiful, famous, a victor, everything a girl could want.  
Darcy was last years victor, she was strong and beautiful, just not liked very much. she wasn't the likely victor, but her smarts won her the games. With her tan skin and dark long hair and bright eyes she was beautiful. Darcy was about 18 now and surprisingly she went back to school after winning the games. She had low scores in training even though she was an amazing fighter. She wasnt the most kind or appealing tributes, and she was kind of quiet, always keeping to herself. She had a odd quality and didn't seem to fit in well. Darcy wasn't a career like most kids from 4 are, because she got in a fight with someone from district one last year, but no real damage was done so she didn't make a allience with the careers. I've seen her get in quite a few fights around the district. She was tough and feisty and hot tempered, a fighter, but when it came down to it she was smart.  
Out escort, Andromeda was in her early twenties, with bright pink spikey hair. She had a few peircings and her eyebrows were shaved off and replaces with tatoos. She wasnt as strict and stuffy as the escorts in the other district and she was loud and punkish. The mayor, an old single man named Thomasin went throught the speech that we heard every year and then sent Andromeda up to the microphone.  
I grabbed onto Sadie's hand like we did every year at the reaping to help with nervousness. Sadie was my best friend and neighbor since we were kids. We were best friends, almost sisters, we got along well and loved a lot of the same things. We were alike in a lot of ways even thought we looked nothing alike. She had strait red hair, mine was curly and frizzy and brown, she had bright green eyes, I had dull brown ones, she was stunning, and I was normal. She was beautiful and nice, I always wondered why she was friends with someone like me.  
"Happy 67th hunger games! May the odds ever be in your favor " Andromeda quickly introduced herself and explained the games. "Now, for the ladies!" She exclaimed and placed one hand in the bowl of names and pulled out a slip of paper.  
"Amoura Donnell "she announced into the microphone. I looked at Sadie who gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand before giving me a good natured shove foward. I could tell sadie was on the verge of tears but didnt want to show it. I walked towards the stage and up the stairs and stood next to Andromeda. "Now, for the boys " Andromeda graved a slip of paper out of the big glass bowl. "Aaron Gray" Aaron gray, one of my little sisters best friends. He was a nice boy, with dark hair and green eyes. I think my little sister had a crush on him. He was only twelve. I felt bad. It was his first year and he was reaped. It made since that he was though because his family was in debt and he probably needed tessrae. His dad worked on a fishing boat that was lost at sea, so he lived with his mom. Aaron slowly made his way up to the stage. I quickly gave him a hug and told him it would be okay. My little sister looked terrified. I could understand why. Her sister AND her best friend were reaped. The capitol does some terrible things.  
"I volunteer! "A boy started walking towareds the stage, I couldn't see his face, but he had long darken hair that fell over his eyes. He made his way up the step and onto the stage. He looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't place who he was.  
"What's your name? "Andromeda asked into the mic. He quickly turned towards the mic, and I finally realized who it was.  
"Jason Winters "he said back. Jason was an annoying popular kid in my year at school. He liked to make fun of kids who weren't as rich, which included me and Sadie. He wasn't nice to anyone and it surprised me that he volunteered for Aaron. By then Aaron was hugging his family and friends, happy that he didn't have to participate in the games. Jason on the other hand seemed completely happy and confident, which was odd concidering he was a tribute now.  
"Lets have it for districts fours tributes in the 67th hunger games." Andromeda announced to the crowd before she, Finnick, Darcy, Jason and I were ushered into justice building.

**Submit characters soon. The forms will be in my other "story " and ill have the next chapter up soon.**

**-percabethfreak**


End file.
